Talk:The Sorrow Begins/Character Archive
THIS IS AN ARCHIVE. PLEASE DO NOT POST OR EDIT THIS PAGE. Hola! It's SHISTAR!! -Cricket Noises- Okay, then... But anyway, Ancient Powers is supposed to be about the GIANT council of Elements... but at the moment, there is only six cats. XD But that's where YOU come in! As you all know, there are many interactive series around here, some where your cat can be in the story. But Ancient Powers is differant... yes, you can submit a cat to be in the Council of the Elements, but they have to represent a Clan! :D Clans, Tribes, Rogue Groups, Kittypet Groups, etc can be submitted, as long as you include the following info... * Group Name: (EG: FireClan, The Tribe of Night Fire, etc) * Your Group's Representative: (EG: Craigpaw) * Your Representative's Appearance: (Must include eye color, fur colour, distinct markings and anything else that involves what they look like. Be sure to include Gender! =D) * Your Representative's Special Power: (A Power. It will be changed if I find it too god-like. LOL. XD) * Will you allow the death of this cat? (A simple yes or no. ^_^) Put your Clan in the 'Clans' Section. I just hope this doesn't flop. XD By the way- To see if I have added your charrie, just check here. '''DogfaceUser Talk:Shigura'''"Oh? The Scars..." 22:23, February 21, 2010 (UTC) List of Clan names In Use (AKA the ones you cannot use) This is the list of all the Clan names used. You cannot use any tribes/groups with these names. Give a round of applause for the newest Leaders, Tigerstar and Leaf! LOL! XD * ThunderClan * ShadowClan * RiverClan * WindClan * Tribe of Rushing Water * Tribe of Singing Winds * Tribe of Endless Hunting * StarClan * The One-Leader * The Two-Leader * The Three-Leader * The Four-Leader * The Five-Leader * SnowClan * The Blood Reapers * MysteryClan * The Ancients (Rock, Fallen Leaves, etc) * BlizzardClan * OceanClan * AuroraClan * DreamClan * FlameClan * SolarClan * Icy Water Dewellers * NightClan * DawnClan * Loners * BloodClan * MirageClan * Kittypets * Rogues * MoonClan * Dark Forest Clans *'Group Name' TigerClan, LionClan, and LeopardClan *'Representative' Lakepaw *'Appearence' Orange she-cat with green eyes and black stripes. *'Power' Can speak the languge of all animals *'Death' Yes --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 01:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) *'Group Name' Tribe of Endless Hunting *'Representative' Pathway to Frozen Star (Path) *'Representative Appearence' Frosty blue eyes that are strangly luminescent. a sandy gray pelt that glows in the light. *'Power' Has the power to call down StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting to help her. *'Death' Yes, Path is just out of to-be ness and she still has a lot to learn making her vaulnerable to the evil ways of Tigerstar and Bloodpaw. --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 14:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Group Name' SnowClan *'Representative' Brightpaw/talon *'Representatives appearence' A black and white tom with blue eyes. Madly in love with Bramblepath (FlameClan and SnowClan are in close proximity so these 2 already knew eachpther.) *'Power' He can control water in any form gas (mist), liquid (water), or solid (snow and ice) *'Death'Yes, he is a fighter but loving so maybe in a fight to help someone..? Thanks! --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Group Name' FlameClan *'You're Groups Representative' Bramblepaw/path *'Representatives Appearence' Brown tabby with green eyes, a ringed tail ,and one black paw. She is loving and sacrificing. She-cat and in love with Brighttalon *'Power' She can control fire and electricity (I think this is to powerful so I added this little catch) BUT it drains her life force and if she uses it to much she will die. *'Death?'Yes but if it can be dramatic I really like sad death scenes! --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 02:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Group Name:' MysteryClan *'Your Group's Representative: '''Hiddenpaw/Hiddensun *'Your Representative's Appearance:' She-cat with glossy black pelt, slender graceful shape, and eyes like the sun. Her fur is areally soft and is always well groomed. *'Your Representative's Special Power': Future visions - hope it's not too god like *'Will you allow the death of this cat? Yes 'HiddenSun ' 23:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *'''Group Name: OceanClan *'Your Group's Representative:' Mistfeather *'Your Representative's Description:'Dark Blue-grey she-cat with Blue eyes *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Can control water. *'Will you allow the death of this cat?' Yes. MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 23:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *'Group Name:' AuroraClan *'Your Group's Representative:' Fadingdawn *'Your Representative's Description:'Tiny golden she-cat with dark green eyes and a long flowing tail *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Temporarily take the form of other animals *'Will you allow the death of this cat?' Yes --AutumnSky 00:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *'Group Name:' Tribe of Singing Winds *'Your Group's Representative:' Mist Over Shadowed Forest (Mist/Misty) *'Your Representative's Description': Pale gray she-cat with white streaks and clear blue eyes *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Control over illusions (Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions.) *'Will you allow the death of this cat?' Yes SailAndSun 02:59, February 22, 2010 (UTC) *'Group Name: '''BlizzardClan *'Your Group's Representative: Fleetpaw *'Your Representative's Description: '''Tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes *'Your Representative's Special Power: 'Either the power to read peoples thoughts and auras or the power to react faster than a normal cat (reflexes) which ever is less god-like *'Will you allow the death of this cat?: '''Yes ~Bubbly~ 05:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) * '''Group Name: DreamClan *'Your Group's Representative:' Ashencloud *'Your Representative's Description:' Dark grey she-cat with black and white flecks and splodges and green eyes. *'Your Representative's Special Power:' The power to walk into other cat's dreams and share their thoughts *'Will you allow the death of this cat?:' Yes RedWillow 13:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC)*RedWillow* * Group Name: SolarClan (SolarClan is from some other country and the cats aren't given warrior names) *'Your Group's Representative:' Luna *'Your Representative's Description:' Pale cream she-cat with cloudy blue eyes. *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Luna has been given the power to summon dead spirits. *'Will you allow the death of this cat?:' If she has to die. --SmudgyHollz 10:36, February 25, 2010 (UTC)SmudgyHollz *'Group Name: '''The Icy Water Dwellers (not a clan or tribe; a group like the ancients in Long Shadows) *'Your Group's Representative: Glacia *'Your Representative's Description: '''Sleek sliver she-cat with distinctive tabby markings and clear blue eyes *'Your Representative's Special Power: 'Great attack durability and is able to heal herself *'Will You Allow the Death of this Cat?: I guess (Is it okay if I add another cat?) SailAndSun 03:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Your Group Name:' NightClan *'Your Group's Representative:' Fawnspots *'Your Representative's Description:' Brown she-cat with white spots down her back. *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Can control the Moon. *'Will you allow the death of this cat?' Yes. (I think we are allowed, SunAndSail) MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 12:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Your Group Name:' Loners *'Your Group's Representative:' Drizzle *'Your Representative's Description:' Blue-gray tom with darker flecks *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Able to inhabit or take control of the body of another cat for a period of time *'Will you allow the death of this cat?' Yes SailAndSun 16:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Your Group Name:' DawnClan *'Your Group's Representative:' Sagespirit *'Your Representative's Description:' Mysterious white she-cat with delicate frame and dark blue-green eyes *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Growth and control over plant life *'Will you allow the death of this cat?' Yes SailAndSun 16:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Your Group Name:' MirageClan *'Your Group's Representative:' Shiningsun *'Your Representative's Description:' Pale ginger tom with amber eyes *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Control over light *'Will you allow the death of this cat?' Yes ~Bubbly~ 20:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Your Group Name:' Kittypet *'Your Group's Representative:' Mai (pronounced May) *'Your Representative's Description:' Sandy ginger she-cat with a stone gray stripe down her back and amber eyes, resembles a coyote ("Mai" is Cherokee for coyote) *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Able to endure high heats and can form sandstorms *'Will you allow the death of this cat?' Yes ~Bubbly~ 20:22, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Your Group Name:' Rogues *'Your Group's Represantative:' Leaf *'Your Represantative's Description:' Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws, white splash on muzzle, and warm green eyes. *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Control of the Forest *'Will you allow the death of this cat?' Yes. MaplefernMay StarClan light your path 22:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) *'Your Group Name': BloomingClan *'Your Group's Representative:' Petalpaw (Petalbreeze) *'Your Representative's Description': Cream colored she-cat with dark blue eyes and a white chest and paws *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Control over flowers *'Allow Death?: '''Only if totally necessary *'Your Group Name': ShiningClan *'Your Group's Representative:' Sapphiresong *'Your Representative's Description': Sleek silver she-cat with sapphire blue eyes *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Can turn rocks into gems or can animate inanimate objects *'Allow Death?: Only if totally necessary Petalbreeze 02:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) *'''Your Group Name: SpiritClan *'Your Group's Representative:' Everfire *'Your Representative's Description': Attractive flame colored tortoiseshell she-cat with beautiful blue eyes *'Your Representative's Special Power:' Create illusions OR Can shift into shadows and control shadows *'Allow Death?: '''Only if totally necessary *'Your Group Name': SpiritClan *'Your Group's Representative:' Quickfleet *'Your Representative's Description': Sleek black tom with amber eyes *Your Representative's Special Power: Super speed *'Allow Death?: Only if totally necessary [[User:Everfire|★Fire']][[User talk:Everfire|'-Forever ★']] 02:39, March 9, 2010 (UTC) * '''Your Group Name': MoonClan * Your Group's Representative: Silversong * Your Representative's Description: Graceful white she-cat with silver tabby patches and pale amber eyes * Your Representative's Special Power: Can cause hysterical fear in enemies, but is dangerously drained by it Allow Death?: Of course >:D Quoth the Raven, Nevermore 03:32, March 13, 2010 (UTC) *'Your Group Name': SwiftClan or Dark Forest (She can be very vain because she's so beautiful and she thinks that she shouldn't have to listen to anyone, especially StarClan) *'Your Group's Representative:' Goldenfox *'Your Representative's Description': Graceful pale golden she-cat with piercing amber-red eyes and a long, flowing tail (looks almost fox-like) *'Your Representative's Special Power:' If angered, she can trap cats and erase their memories *'''Allow Death?: '''Only if totally necessary FallingPetal 00:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC)